The Pain We Share
by LazyKatze
Summary: Weiss has a talk with Ruby. Part III of the trilogy Kerrigor2, A-rav, and I have been working on!


**Heyo guys! This is part 3 of the oneshot trilogy that A-rav, Kerrigor2, and I have been working on! I highly suggest you go read Once the Sun Sets by Kerrigor2 and In Time You'll Fly by A-rav before reading this fanfic! I hope you enjoy :) **

* * *

With light footsteps Weiss made her way through the school building. Her eyes were glued to the ground as she walked, barely paying heed to any of the passersby around her. The entire school knew what had happened. Fellow students Weiss had never spoken to, nor knew existed reached out to offer their condolences, but she just brushed by them and ignored their words. They'd stop trying to console her eventually. Weiss didn't need their pity. She didn't need anyone.

Except for Yang.

Weiss stopped walking and stood still. She could feel them; the tears she thought she'd ridden her body of were preparing to spill out of her eyes. Weiss spun on her heel and headed into the nearest restroom. She locked herself in a stall and sank to the ground. Sobs wracked her body. It wasn't fair. It's never fair. She's lost everyone. Her mother. Blake. And now Yang. It's been almost two months since Weiss had lost her. Two months since Yang's blood covered her hands with it's red stickiness that she could still feel. Two months since she pulled the Death Stalker's pincer straight out of the girl she love's chest. Two months without Yang. Weiss had rarely left her room during that time. Today was the second week that she had actually gotten dressed and planned to head out. The first day she thought she could be strong and make it through, but she was wrong. Everything reminded her of Yang. The empty seat in the classroom beside her, the yellow foliage that fluttered around in the breeze, even the bright autumn sun that shone down.

Now, two weeks into Weiss's attempt at re immersion to school life she wasn't making much progress. With a soft thump Weiss leaned her head back against the stall wall. She wanted nothing more than to return to her dorm room and crawl into her bed. She wanted to dream of a world where she still had everyone. One where she'd be with Yang forever and live happily ever after. Where she'd be able to introduce Yang to her her mother. But she couldn't. Weiss had to stay in reality. She wasn't the only one who'd lost them.

Wiping her eyes and nose, Weiss stood and brushed herself off. She walked over to the bathroom mirror, braving a look at her reflection. Her eyes were rimmed with red, as they have been for a while. Her usual perfect ponytail was tied haphazardly, and with hairs sticking out here and there. The clothes Weiss wore were were wrinkled, but she couldn't care less. Her appearance wasn't something that was going to concern her right now.

With a deep breath she regained her composure and continued on her path down the long school hallway. Doors whizzed by as Weiss went, and it wasn't long before she was standing with her fist raised by a door identical to all the others, save for a number nailed to the wall beside it. She rapped on the door and waited. There was no reply so she gave a few much louder bangs. Again, there was no reply.

"Ruby, I know you're in there." Weiss said. When she got no reply she added, "I'm coming in." She turned the handle and pushed the door inwards. The inside room was dark, and after Weiss closed the door behind her it was pitch black. She stumbled towards the window, nearly falling; her foot had caught on something big on the ground. Now by the shades, Weiss gave them a yank to open them, flooding the room with light. Weiss glanced towards the ground to see what she had tripped on. There, amidst the garbage strewn across the room, was Crescent Rose. But it wasn't just garbage around it, there were other objects, too. Old picture frames littered the ground, along with trophies, school work, and even Ruby's favorite blood red cloak.

Turning her head towards the bed tucked in the corner of the room Weiss just saw a lump of blankets with bits of reddish-black hair sticking out. She walked over carefully, trying not to tread on anything valuable. Resting a hand on Ruby, Weiss gave her a quick shake.

"Go away Weiss…" Ruby's voice was just barely above a whisper.

Weiss frowned. "No Ruby, you need to get up. When was the last time you had a good meal? Was it when I was here yesterday? You need to eat at least three meals a day, and what I brought was hardly enough for one."

"I'm not hungry."

"I don't care Ruby, you're going to get up anyways." A quick tug removed the blanket that was covering Ruby. Weiss took in Ruby's form on the bed. She didn't look any better than Weiss did. "Come on, get up. Please."

"No." Ruby was rubbing her eyes trying to get used to the light. "What's the point. There's no point to anything anymore." She was choking back a sob.

"Don't say that. There's still—"

"No Weiss!" Ruby snapped. She was sitting up now. The spots under her eyes were dark. "Nothing is good now, Weiss, _nothing_. I've lost the girl I loved and the sister I loved; they're gone forever, Weiss. You come here everyday trying to get me back into the normal routine of life, Weiss, but what is the normal routine?!" Ruby sucked in a breath. "They're gone. Nothing will ever be_ good_ or _normal_. You know that right?"

"I… I know." Weiss looked down. "You don't need to remind me."

"I think I _should_ remind you, Weiss!" Ruby had started to pour out her feelings. She wasn't going to stop now. "What's the point of going on without them!? I didn't have anyone else besides them. My parents are dead, my uncle is god knows where, and you know what Weiss? I just want to die. I want to die so I don't have to live in this world without them."

"Ruby, Blake wouldn't have wanted that. She died to save you. To let you continue living in this world!"

"What the hell do you know about what Blake would've wanted?!" Ruby shouted. She was standing up now, her eyes level with Weiss's. "Blake and Yang were everything to me! You don't understand how much it hurts to lose them. I bet you don't care that they're gone. You probably are just upset that it'll put you through the trouble of—"

_Smack!_

Ruby was clutching her reddening cheek. Her eyes widened at what she had just said. "Weiss, I…" She stopped, seeing the droplets of tears that were beginning to form in Weiss's eyes.

"I loved her." Weiss stated. The tears were beginning to roll down her face. "Yang, I mean. I really loved her. She was the only person I've ever let get so close. I let her in, and she destroyed my walls. She taught me how to love, she taught me how to make friends, she taught me how to _live_. Hell, she even made sure I kept living." Weiss paused, wiping her tears. "And Blake? She was my team member. My friend. She was like family. It hurts Ruby. It really does, but we just need to keep living. For them."

Ruby didn't say another word. She wrapped her arms around Weiss neck, burrowing her face into her shoulder. Tears poured from her eyes with a renewed ferocity. She cried and cried. Before Weiss knew it, the gasping sobs were coming from her as well.

_Dry your eyes now, baby_

Ruby released Weiss from her grasp. Weiss looked at her while wiping the remainder of her tears off of her own face. "Weiss," Ruby muttered, seating herself on her bed, "Thank you."

_Broken wings won't hold you down_

"For what?"

Ruby shrugged. "For letting me say those terrible things. I didn't mean them, I… I just felt broken. I don't know, but I feel so much better now. It still hurts. It hurts bad, but… I think I'll live like Blake and Yang wanted me to."

_You'll take flight soon, baby_

Weiss had a soft smile grace her lips. "Remember Ruby, you're not alone. You have me."

"Thank you so much, Weiss…" Ruby muttered again. "I really don't know what I'd do without you…"

_You'll be lifted up_

Weiss pulled Ruby into a brief hug. Pulling back she sat beside Ruby on her bed. Weiss knew exactly what Ruby was feeling. It was as if something had lifted the shroud of sadness that loomed over them. _Yang, Blake, are you listening?_ Weiss thought. _I'll take good care of Ruby, so just relax up there. I hope I can see you two up there one day._ Weiss smiled. _But not too soon._

"Weiss, I think I'm ready." Ruby said suddenly interrupting her thoughts. "I can go."

Weiss raised her eyebrow. "Are you sure?" She asked tentatively.

"I'm positive." Ruby gave a small smile. It was similar to one of the melancholic grins Weiss would see Ruby exhibit while dreaming during her daily visits, but it had a twinge of happiness to it. Ruby opened her mouth and said:

_And you'll be there._

"Let's go visit Yang and Blake's graves."


End file.
